Cimmerian shade
by ThePureEvil
Summary: Harry Potter left in London by his aunt meets a stranger who gives him a package and wishes him belated happy birthday. This package will keep him sane at Privet Drive 4 till his eleventh birthday, making him aware of magical world. At least to some degree. AU/darkish/ for open-minded people/ NO bashing/noncan./new subjects at Hogwarts/no pairings (for foreseeable future)/
1. Prologue

**WARNINGS:**

**This story is AU. **

**Don't expect much canon. I want it to be richer and contain new things and people and creatures and subjects instead of 'same old same old'. **

**There will be bunch of original characters. Some canon characters will disappear (mostly irrelevant people) or be younger/older or simply different. At the moment there are no pairings and don't expect them any soon (they are all too young).**

** This story (chapter one) starts at the summer before Harry's first year and will go through all seven years and maybe a little bit beyond. **

**If you spot a mistake feel free to point it out. I encourage it. Reviews make me happy and so does constructive criticism.**

**Only prologue is written by journal entries and because of its nature it's the weakest chapter in the story.**

**.**

**.**

PROLOGUE

3rd August 1989

_Today was the strangest day. This afternoon on their way home from the park Dudley and his gang got in a fight with bullies from different neighborhood. They won eventually, but Dudley fell over and hit his jaw which resulted in some 'tooth problem'. Aunt Petunia didn't tell me much… well, why would she? Anyway my dear cousin's teeth needed attention of a dentist _**_immediately. _**_Aunt Petunia tried to ditch me at Mrs. Figg, but the old lady wasn't at home. They ended up taking me to London. I was left near the market place with a shopping list and some money. I was looking for a cauliflowers when I bumped into small man. When he looked at my face his eyes grew wide with surprise. He caught my hand and shook it saying it was great pleasure to meet 'the great Harry Potter'. He told me to wait a moment then he disappeared in a crowd before I could respond. I was shocked and a little bit worriedbut also very curious how did he know my name. I had plenty of time so I decided to not move for a while in case he really came back. And so he did. Ten minutes later he was there with small package whishing me belated happy birthday and offering said package to me. When he was about to leave all I managed to ask was his name. Dedalus Diggle. Very unusual name. I went on with the shopping a bit worried. I had no idea how to hide the package so aunt Petunia wouldn't see. Luckily Dudley was so loud and melodramatic about his already fixed teeth that aunt paid no attention to me. I managed to hide the package in my cupboard before anyone even noticed I had it. In the package was leather bound notebook, beautiful quills, few bottles of ink in various colours and two books. 'Hogwarts: The History' and 'Magic: The Guide for Young Wizard and Witches of Britain'. _

_._

_7th August 1989_

_I've been reading 'Hogwarts: The History' for a few days now. It's exciting book about school of magic and the pictures move! It's amazing. The second book is something like a guide to magical world. It's quite complicated. It explains all departments of Ministry of Magic and what statue of secrecy is, possible careers after graduation, means of transportation for magical folk, etc. It makes me think the magical world is real._

_._

_29th August 1989_

_My aunt shaved my head. She left only my fringe to cover my scar. Tomorrow school starts. It's going to be awful. I look awful! _

_._

_30th August 1989_

_I woke up with my hair regrown. Aunt and uncle were furious. I got no food and ended up looked in my cupboard. I'm to stay here for a week. I don't know what I did wrong to deserve it. Or actually I don't know how I did it but it sounds a lot of like accidental magic I read about in the book from Mr. Diggle. I would die of boredom if not for the books. _

_2nd February 1990_

_I finished reading the books from Mr. Diggle. I still haven't met anyone magical or anyone 'strange' who recognized me. Not after 'market place incident'. I think I will reread the books again._

_._

_23rd June 1990 _

_Today was Dudley's birthday. Mrs. Figg couldn't take me in. I ended up going with Dursleys to the zoo. I had a chat with a snake then I made the glass vanish (accidentaly) and set the snake free. I have to stay in the cupboard again. Two weeks, but nothing could make me sad. I'm sure now. I'm a wizard! I'm a wizard and I can talk to snakes just like Salazar could! Does that mean the Hogwarts is real? If I get in will I be sorted to Slytherin? I wouldn't mind. I don't want to be mediocre does that mean I'm ambitious? _

_._

_12th November 1990_

_I can't wait till my 11th birthday! I want to go to Hogwarts and be free from this hell hole. I apparated to the kitchen roof when I was running away from Dudley and his gang of bullies. Two weeks in the cupboard was my punishment for self-preservation. Before I turn eleven I will know Hogwarts: The History by heart. _

_._

_17th November 1990_

_What If somehow I don't get the letter?_

_._

_23th November 1990_

_ I'm practising writing with a quill. It starts to look decent now._

_._

_20th December 1990_

_I could write about the Dursleys in here but I don't want to. I intend to cherish this journal and writing about the Dursleys a lot would be like spitting on a grave. I want to take it with me to Hogwarts and I don't want it to contain stories about horrible _**_muggles!_**

.

_24th June 1991_

_The school is over. My aunt keeps telling me I'm going to Stonewall High but I know better. I kept stealing from my aunt tiny amounts of money. So tiny she didn't even notice. It took me over a year to have enough to go to London and find The Leaky Cauldron where the entrance to the Diagon Alley is according to 'Magic: The Guide for Young Wizard and Witches of Britain'._

_._

_24th July 1991_

_I've got the letter! I had to sneak it to my cupboard before I came back to kitchen to deliver the rest of the mail to my uncle. They expect my owl… I have no owl to send to Deputy Headmistress. I need to remember to get one and send it to Hogwarts as soon as possible. In the evening I'm leaving for Diagon Alley. _**_Let the adventure begin!_**

**_._**

**_._**


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Adventure

CHAPTER ONE – The Big Adventure

Harry Potter stood in front of Leaky Cauldron grinning widely. He managed it. Here he was. The entrance to the magical world! He stepped in. It was dark and a little bit shabby. It was full of wizards and witches. Harry didn't want to be noticed. Last thing he'd like was to explain to strangers why he was there all alone. He looked around but he wasn't really interested in the pub itself it was the Diagon Alley he wanted to go to. He followed a tall wizard in dark robes to the backyard and waited for the man to open the entrance.

Harry gaped. Seeing something in a book even if the picture moved was nothing compared to the real experience. _"But enough gaping"_ thought Harry,_ "I didn't come here to stare."_

Previous months he spent thinking about the money issue. He knew that there was a bank managed by goblins. He guessed that his mother or father or perhaps both were magical so he hoped there was a trust fund for his schooling. The guide said most of children from magical families had one. It would be all pointless without it. Deciding that it doesn't hurt to ask he looked around until he spotted Gringotts and walked towards it. His plan B, if there was no money for him, was to borrow an owl and write to Deputy Headmistress explaining his problem. Reaching the marble building that was Gringotts Harry stopped to collect all the courage he had. After reading the words engraved on the doors he entered wizarding bank. He walked to the goblin named Griphook.

"Hello" said Harry, "I would like to ask if I have any vault I could use for buying my school supplies. I was raised in muggle world and I was not informed whether my parents had a vault here or not."

Griphook looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Your name?"

"Harry James Potter" said Harry trying to look confident but Griphook just kept staring at him without giving him any answer. A minute passed before Griphook spoke. "And I'm to understand that you were not given your key? " Harry nodded. "Then I'm afraid I have to ask for a drop of your blood" said Griphook and handed Harry a piece of parchment, "here."

Harry got new key to his trust vault and was informed about existence of his family vault to which he will gain access when he turns seventeen. After crazy ride to his vault he withdrew some money then exchanged some of it to muggle money.

Feeling relieved that his biggest problem was solved Harry looked at his school supplies shopping list.

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

One dress robe

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

SET BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

The Book of Potions, Grade 1 by Arsenius Prince

Dark Arts: The Introduction by Thadeus Zav'trin

Defence: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Beginner's Guide to Rituals and Wizarding Culture by Alastair Ramble

Controlling Your Magic by Dawn Yule

Magical Seeds and Plants by Vanessa Kirke

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, size 2)

1 set of glass phials or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Student may also bring ONE familiar and/or an OWL.

FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Harry decided that first he wanted a wand. So the next stop – Ollivanders. Harry stopped in front of shabby building with peeling gold letters above the door of the shop: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. On the shop's display was a single wand lying on a purple cushion. _"Curious"_ thought Harry and stepped in. Almost all space was taken by thousands of narrow boxes piled right up to the ceiling.

"Hello", said Harry and in a blink of an eye old man appeared in front of him. Mr. Ollivander looked at him and smiled, "I was expecting you." Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He was about to ask how did the old man knew he'd be coming but Mr. Ollivander was speaking again. "Well then… Let's start. Are you right-handed?" Harry nodded. Mr. Ollivander took a tape measure and then he measured Harry thoroughly.

"It's the wand that chooses the wizard, Harry. You will have to give a wave to few wands before you find the wand that chooses you so don't fret if the first one or the second one will not be the right one" said Mr. Ollivander "try this one. Holly and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple."

Harry took the wand and waved it around but nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand and picked another wand. "Rowan and unicorn hair, ten inches, springy. Go on, try it out."

Harry waved and waved and started worrying that no wand found him worthy. The pile of tried wands was quite high but the more wands Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become. "Tricky customer! Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. Here. Pine and dragon heartstring. Twelve inches. Springy."

Harry took the wand. He felt a funny tingling in his fingers. He waved the wand and a stream of green sparks shot from the end. Mr. Ollivander clapped.

"Very good wand for non-verbal magic. You must be independent and intriguing young man to be chosen by this wand. I think we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter. Great indeed. "

Harry was grinning like an idiot. He thanked Mr. Ollivander and paid him seven galleons. He left the shop feeling happy like never before. He decided he needs robes now. He felt quite hungry but he wouldn't dare to go to Leaky Cauldron to ask for food or room wearing awful muggle clothes. He needed a hood to cover his head. He noticed that the crowd paid no attention to those who were hooded. They even seemed to avoid and stepped out of the way of hooded figures.

Harry entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He ordered his Hogwarts set, additional black robe and black cloak with a hood.

It was already seven o'clock when he left Madam Malkin's. Dressed in his new robes and cloak he entered Leaky Cauldron and sat in a dark corner. He ordered steak and kidney pie and asked for a room for two nights. After he was done eating he went to his room (number eleven) and left his package with clothes on the bed. Now he needed trunk to store everything and a bag for shopping and carrying books to classes. He also needed to buy an owl and send it to Deputy Headmistress. He needed her to come with him to Privet Drive 4. He can't live in the cupboard anymore. If the trunks he saw on the display were anything like the trunk he needs to buy then there is no room in the cupboard for him and the trunk. Unless of course he would decide to sleep on it. He was glad that he took his journal, quills and parchment with him when he was leaving Privet Drive. He spotted a small desk in the corner of his room and sat down to write a letter to Mrs. McGonagall.

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_I am writing to you Madam about a certain issue in my family home that might keep me from going to Hogwarts. I am very happy that I was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would really like to attend, however my aunt and my uncle are not very keen on magic. They despise it. 'Magic' is a taboo word and uttering it results in punishment. That is why I would like to request your presence, two days from now, that would be 26th July at 7 o'clock. I need your help with informing my aunt and uncle about my decision about pursuing magical education and requesting a proper room, to store my trunk and books, and hopefully a bed to sleep in that was denied to me before._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_Cupboard under the stairs_

_Privet Drive 4_

_Surrey_

Pocketing the letter Harry left his room. He didn't have to wait for anyone to open the entrance to the Diagon Alley now that he had his own wand. He went straight to Eeylops Owl Emporium. He was astonished at the amount of different kinds of owls. He was looking at the snowy owls when something big and heavy sat on his head

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" said the man, "This one always escapes from cage when I'm cleaning it. He's rather aggressive…" the man stopped and stared. The owl was calmly sitting on the boy's head and was looking at him. If the owl was a man, he was sure, it would have raised an eyebrow at him. "That's unusual. He seems to like you. Would you care to take him please?" asked the man hopefully, "I will even give you him for free with a cage and everything you need, just please, please take him. He likes no one. You are the first person he didn't try to mutilate."

Harry offered his arm to the owl and the owl after a few seconds of regarding the offer decided to accept it. It was beautiful great horned owl. The biggest in the whole shop. Harry was sure it was bigger than it was supposed to be as that species were certainly not meant to be that big. It was beautiful owl.

"I'll take him, Sir" said Harry and when the man tried to invite the owl to his new cage he added "but let him stay on my arm, I have a letter to send as soon as possible".

Harry left the shop with an owl still on his outstretched arm. He looked at the owl and the owl looked at him back. After a minute of staring at each other Harry smiled. "Your name is Ragnarok. It suits your character if anything the man said is true but then he wouldn't offer me you for free if it weren't. I have a letter for you to take to Hogwarts. Try to be as quick as possible" said Harry and ruffled his feathers. The owl accepted the letter and flew away.

It was getting late and shops were about to close. He decided he would finish the shopping tomorrow. He came back to his room. After an hour spent in the bathroom Harry went to bed thinking about all the things he had to buy the next day. Slowly he fell asleep.

He woke up at 11o'clock. Aunt Petunia never let him sleep that long. It was a new experience to him to sleep almost till noon. Harry wasn't very happy with himself. _"Now"_, thought Harry _"I will have to deal with the children and their families shopping for their school supplies."_ He wished he woke up earlier. Dressed in his robe and cloak with hood covering most of his face he went down for breakfast. Eating his bacon, sausage and toasts he thought about what kind of familiar he'd like. _"Cats are nice"_ thought Harry _"but there is no way Dursleys would let me keep it."_ He didn't want a toad as in his opinion toads were useless. He'd like a pet that would understand him, he knew owls were smart and understood people but the same couldn't be said about a toad or a rat. Then it hit him. Snake! He could talk with snakes and snake would be easy to hide and It's not like his cousin or aunt would touch the snake.

Harry was right. Diagon Alley was crowded with students and their families. He bought a trunk with hidden compartment. It had spells making it way bigger on the inside than on the outside. It wasn't very cheap but he needed extra storage space. Harry also bought a leather bag with several spells making it more durable and easy to carry despite any heavy load. In Pottage's Cauldron Shop he bought pewter cauldron. In Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment he bought crystal phials, brass sales and telescope. His next stop was Apothecary where he got his potion ingredients.

Harry went back to Leaky Cauldron to put his shopping away in his room then ate lunch in the pub. After lunch he would go and buy his books. He delayed his trip to Flourish & Blotts because he knew he'd spend there a lot of time choosing additional reading and simply exploring the bookstore and books.

.

.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Professor Severus Snape, Professor Fillius Flitwick and Professor Pomona Sprout had a meeting concerning muggle students and house visits. Professor Snape was there only because he was head of the house of Slytherin and it was his duty to attend, not because someone was crazy enough to make him go to poor muggles and explain them about magical world. Headmaster might be considered a little bit insane but not insane enough to sponsor poor muggles heart attacks. Professor Pomona just ended her report about her visits when huge owl appeared with a loud screech and flew toward Mrs. McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress took letter from the owl and read, while Albus Dumbledore tried to pet the owl and ended up acquainted with creature's claws much to Professor Snape's amusement.

"Whose owl it is Minerva?"

"Mr. Potter's, Albus."

Snape looking at the owl raised an eyebrow. "And pray tell what does Mr. Potter want?"

"He requested my presence. I'm to meet his guardians and explain them that he is going to attend Hogwarts. He says his aunt and uncle are not very keen on magic," said McGonagall "he also mentions something that worried me…"

"I will send Hagrid as planned" Albus stopped Minerva from finishing her sentence.

"No, Albus. It's no longer about buying school supplies. I've seen this muggles. They are horrible and Hagrid won't be able to deal with them. I'm Deputy Headmistress not Hagrid. There is also something I'd like to see with my own eyes."

"Well if you insist…"

"Albus, did you leave Potter with Petunia?" Snape stared at the Headmaster with unreadable expression.

"Yes, he is safe there even if the Dursleys are not exactly pleasant people".

"You could have locked him up in Azkaban. It's much safer and dementors are almost as pleasant as Petunia. I know **I would** prefer Azkaban over being stuck with her."

"Severus, don't be ridiculous." Albus shook his head.

Minerva McGonagall looked at Severus with worry in her eyes. This didn't look good to her. But all she could do is to wait till tomorrow and then find out herself.

.

.

Flourish & Blotts was large bookstore filled with shelves stacked up to the ceiling.

Harry already spent an hour reading about himself in various books. This is how he learnt about Voldemort and associates (called Death Eaters). He learnt about his parents' deaths and his miraculous survival. He was famous for something he didn't remember. He realized the hood saved him from many unpleasant encounters with strangers who would love to shake hands with the-boy-who-lived.

He picked up his school texts and several additional books. He got "The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts", "Curses and Countercurses"and "Potion making and preparation techniques". He bought few books about snakes. He liked one more than the others. It contained a lot of useful spells he's going to try to learn right after coming back to his room in Leaky Cauldron.

Harry spent all evening learning how to turn small stone into a rat. He succeeded in the end but was exhausted. It was 11 o'clock that means he was practising for over 6 hours before he got it right.

Tomorrow would be his last day in Diagon Alley. In the morning he would practise some more turning stones into rats. After lunch he would go to Magical Menagerie and pick a snake. Before he left for Privet Drive he wanted to visit Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

The next morning he was woken up by his owl carrying response from Mrs. McGonagall. She wrote that he should expect her at 7 o'clock on 26th July.

After breakfast Harry practised spells. He had no problems with transfiguring stones into rats so he decided to try some spells from his school texts. He learnt locking charm, unlocking charm and then repairing charm which he used on his glasses. He tried few more spells and succeeded with all of them. Magic made Harry happy. He loved the feeling of magic while casting spells. That subtle tingling in his fingers when he was holding his wand. He felt he found something of his own. His very essence. His reason to live against all odds.

Feeling very positive he ate lunch and headed towards Magical Menagerie. He looked at rats with no interest, he petted few cats and then found himself in the reptile and amphibian area of the shop. It was full of snakes big and small. Harry didn't want a huge snake. He preferred small snake he could always have with him. He spotted interesting snake. Hemibungarus a type of coral snake. It was mostly black with white stripes with a little bit of red. He bought the snake and after a small chat with his new pet (he decided to call it Rama) he put Rama in his pocket and walked towards the Ice Cream Parlour.

It was very crowded so when he picked vanilla and strawberry ice cream the only free spot was at the table where a formidable looking witch wearing a hat with a stuffed vulture sat. Next to her sat a boy about Harry's age. Harry lowered his hood, tried to flatten his hair with no success and headed to the table with the only free seat.

"Hello," said Harry "would you mind if I sit here?"

The witch looked at him "Please sit. Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Ma'am. First year. My name is Harry Potter."

"Ah, Mr. Potter, It's nice to meet you. I'm Augusta Longbottom and this is my grandson Neville. It's his first year too."

Harry smiled at the blond boy and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Neville."

They ate their ice creams in silence. Harry thought that the boy, Neville was very shy. As much as he avoided people during his stay at Diagon Alley he didn't mind making friends before reaching Hogwarts and Neville looked like a nice person. Nothing like his cousin.

"Do you have familiar, Neville?"

"Yes, my uncle bought me a toad. It's called Trevor and it escapes a lot. I keep losing it."

"You shouldn't carry it in a pocket then. Maybe some small cage or something? Like the rat cages. It wouldn't be good to lose your familiar on the train station."

"Yeah. I guess I have to buy one. Harry, are you alone here?"

Mrs. Longbottom hearing his grandson question raised her eyes from the paper and looked at Harry. It didn't occur to her before that the boy seemed to be alone.

"Yes. My aunt and uncle don't like any funny business or freaks and magic in general. That's why I came alone and I will be coming back this evening on the Knight bus."

Neville seemed shocked. "And they let you go alone?"

"They don't know I'm here or they would never let me go. Mrs. McGonagall is going to visit today and then we will explain to my guardians everything."

They chatted some more about Hogwarts, spells and plants. Neville seemed to love all kinds of plants.

Harry decided that he liked Neville and promised to write to him.

.

Back in his room he packed everything to his trunk and went down to pay the bill. Before lunch he told Ragnarok to fly to Privet Drive 4 because he didn't want to explain to people why his owl is trying to kill them through the bars in his cage. He took empty cage and trunk then left Leaky Cauldron. With Rama in his pocket he waved the wand. Knight bus appeared.

He should be back in Surrey a little before seven o'clock.


	3. Chapter 2: Of Muggles and Owls

CHAPTER TWO – Of Muggles and Owls

Minerva McGonagall apparated to the Privet Drive 4 and took the disillusionment charm off once she was sure no one was looking. It was 15 minutes before she had her appointment with Mr. Potter and his guardians. Not like she thought said guardians knew anything about that appointment. She stood on the driveway and looked around. The neighbourhood hadn't changed much since she last saw it. The same row of middle class houses. Suddenly big bus appeared and a boy dressed in dark cloak with a hood covering his face stepped out of it. He carried a trunk and an empty cage. He looked at her and lowered his hood.

"Good evening, Ma'am." Harry smiled at her. "Are you Mrs. McGonagall?"

She was shocked and despite having many questions all she managed was "yes."

The boy was small for his age. He looked a lot like James but had Lily's eyes. What surprised her the most was the fact that he was wearing robes and looked like he just came back from shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Mr. Potter did you go to Diagon Alley alone? How did you find it? How did you get money to buy your supplies?"

"Yes, Ma'am. When I got the letter I was prepared to go to London. I was waiting for my letter for almost two years now, since I first learnt about magic. I had to hide my letter and then escape in the evening to London. I had no owl to send. You see… If I let them know about magic, Hogwarts and that I wanted to go shopping for wands and other rubbish, they would lock me in my cupboard and not let me leave until I was eighteen. I read about magic and Diagon Alley, Gringotts and Hogwarts in the books. I got two books a little after my 9th birthday from a man called Diggle. My aunt and uncle don't like magic. They hated my parents. They told me my parents died in a car crash. I discovered just yesterday that it was a lie and my mom and dad were killed by Voldemort. They punished me for any accidental magic and called me a freak. I was about to believe that I'm not normal, that I'm worthless freak, when I met Mr. Diggle. The part of the book about accidental magic saved my sanity. I could perhaps wait for someone from school to check on me but I didn't know I was the-boy-who-lived and that I was important. I couldn't take the risk of you assuming I'm going to other school or not going at all. As for money – the answer is my Gringotts trust vault."

"How did you know about vaults existence if your aunt didn't tell you anything?"

"I read in a book that most children from magical families have one. I took a chance. I had plan B of course. I would borrow an owl and write to you about everything and the money issue if it existed."

Mrs. McGonagall massaged her temples. It was a bit too much of shocking information at once for her to handle. "I expect your guardians will be angry with you for disappearing for two days?"

"Yes. They will be furious that I dared to come back. I'm sure they were celebrating my disappearance."

The old witch frowned. "Now Mr. Potter are you sure…"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'd like to ask you to go in first because when uncle Vernon gets very angry he becomes a little violent and you are the one who knows how to use the wand for self-protection."

"Shall we then, Mr. Potter?"

.

Mr. Dursley stared at the old woman in front of him. He didn't even notice his nephew standing right behind her.

"How can I help you Mrs.?"

"Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, may we come in?" Dursley looked at her, his face getting redder with every word she spoke.

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about? And who's "we"?" Vernon asked cursing the crazy old people and their bloody imaginary friends.

"Me and Harry of course." Vernon noticed Harry lurking behind Deputy Headmistress. He was glaring daggers at the young boy. "So you came back… and here we thought we finally got rid of you."

Mrs. McGonagall expression turned sour. Mr. Potter was right after all. "Come in before any neighbour sees you."

Harry carrying his luggage followed old witch and his uncle to the living room.

"Vernon who was it?" They heard Petunia asking from the kitchen.

Dudley sat in front of the TV and didn't seem to notice what was going on around him. Nothing unusual.

"I need you to come here Petunia. Our freak nephew came back and brought with him some woman of his kind." Professor McGonagall took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself. She was tempted to turn this awful man into a pig. Petunia came rushing from a kitchen with an expression that was a mix of annoyance and anxiety. She regarded Harry with a look of utter disgust and then she looked at old witch and smiled. Even if it's one of freaks she needed to show she was a good host. "Please sit I will bring the tea." Mrs. Dursley said and disappeared in the kitchen.

Minerva sat on the couch with forced smile on her face. Harry stood behind her not daring to sit in case he would need to make a quick retreat to avoid Dursleys wrath. Petunia came back and when everyone except Harry (and Dudley who still didn't notice anything) held a cup of tea, Minerva spoke.

"Mr. Potter was accepted to Hogwarts." Petunia scowled. "He is going to attend. He already got all his supplies. That's why he was not present for the past two days. He's leaving on September first and will come back for summer holidays. I'm sure you can manage living with your nephew for two months, can't you?"

Vernon was glaring at her and clenching his fists but said nothing. Petunia was the one to speak. "Yes. If we must."

"I'm as happy as you are about this. But the blood wards keep you all safe. **However**, I will not stand to see you neglecting or abusing your nephew."

Mr. Dursley had enough. "HOW DARE YOU…"

Mrs. McGonagall silenced him with a spell. "You will get him a real bedroom even if that means one of you have to sleep in the cupboard. You will feed him properly or actually… please don't. I will make other arrangements. Just pretend he is not there if you can't find some love for him. You won't touch him and if the son of yours tries to beat him I will come back and then…" She glared at them both trying to make her glare as menacing as Snape's. "Then I will bring Professor Snape with me. He likes to torment and torture people, even his presence for some people is just too much to handle."

"Snape?" Asked Mrs. Dursley with wide eyes. "That awful boy?"

"Ah, yes. He did seem to know you. Would you like to see him again? He made quite the reputation for himself since you last saw him, I'm sure. He makes the children cry, adults cower in fear and he knows the most terrifying and dangerous spells that would make you wish you were dead."

To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement. "He sounds like Bogeyman."

Hearing "Bogeyman" Dudley jumped and with wide eyes stared at the old witch. "Please don't call Bogeyman" finally noticing that something is going on in the living room.

"I won't if you promise to never hurt Harry again" Minerva was glaring at the fat boy. "I promise, I promise, please no Bogeyman." Dudley had tears in his eyes.

"Now if you don't mind I would like to see the cupboard under the stairs and Harry's new room."

.

Harry felt embarrassed when Professor McGonagall was inspecting his cupboard. She looked at his books. He owned only two. "So this was your 9th birthday gift from Mr. Diggle? How did he find you?" She asked while inspecting his quills, his drawings and the notes he took from the books.

"Yes. It was coincidence. My cousin, Dudley had to go to dentists in London and aunt Petunia had no one to leave me with so she took me to London and left me in the market place to do grocery shopping. I bumped into Mr. Diggle. He recognized me, asked me to wait and disappeared. Few minutes later he appeared with the package. It contained two books, quills, journal, inks and some parchment. If not for Mr. Diggle I wouldn't know I was a wizard and I would know nothing about magical world. Every time I think about this scenario it terrifies me."

_"__Dedalus never had any sense"_ thought Minerva _"but it looks like he's finally done something right."_

"Mr. Potter, let's see your new bedroom, shall we?" She smiled at the young boy and let Petunia lead the way.

The bedroom was small and cluttered with broken toys. Few waves of her wand and the room was clean, shinning and not a single broken toy was lying around. "Is it to your satisfaction, Mr. Potter?" There was a wardrobe, slim bookshelf, small desk, a table, one chair and a bed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Few more waves of her wand and desk was a little bit bigger, bookshelf seemed a little bit wider and bed looked a little bit more comfortable. Three more waves and Ragnarok's cage appeared on the table, his trunk in the middle of the room and his stuff from cupboard on the desk.

"Do you have all your supplies Mr. Potter? Is there anything else you require?" Minerva was looking at the boy who was grinning widely.

"I have everything I need for school. I got some muggle money to buy some clothes. I don't think I need anything but can I ask what did you mean when you said to my aunt not to feed me?" Harry a little bit worried looked at Professor McGonagall but she was smiling at him and it didn't seem like she wanted him to starve to death.

"Hogwarts' house elf will bring you food. He or she will come at 8 o'clock with a breakfast, 1 o'clock with lunch and 6 o'clock with dinner. I'm sure house elf wouldn't mind to be called for some juice or cookies during the day." Mrs. McGonagall kept smiling at him. "I will feel more at ease knowing that the elf is not only feeding you but also checking on your wellbeing. If anything happens calling an elf is the fastest way to inform me. Is that all right with you, Harry?"

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you very much." Harry smiled at her widely.

"I think, now it's the time for you to unpack and go to bed. You had quite the adventure there. I wonder if you are to be sorted to the Gryffindor as not many children would be brave enough to go to Gringotts alone and ask goblin if they even had a vault there in the first place. Anyway, it's time I said few last words to your aunt and uncle. Good night Harry."

"Good night Mrs. McGonagall and thank you."

Harry looked around his room. He couldn't believe that everything went so well. He was going to Hogwarts. He had his own bedroom. He had money. He wwould be fed by the most caring creatures in the whole wizarding world. Life was great.

Harry was almost done unpacking when he heard something tapping on the window. Ragnarok was back. Harry let his owl in and ruffled its feathers as it sat on his arm. "What took you so long?" Ragnarok looked at him and spit something Harry didn't notice before. It was dead rat. "You were hunting!" The owl was poking his pocket with his beak. "Is it for Rama?" Ragnarok hooted in what seemed to be affirmation. Harry took the snake out of his pocket and let it rest on the floor.

"_Ragnarok brought you rat._" Hissed Harry.

"_Thanks_" Hissed Rama and slithered towards the rat.

Ragnarok cage was huge and covered three quarters of the table. Harry filled Ragnarok's bowls with water and owls food and then resumed putting his books on the bookshelf.

When he was done unpacking he went down to drink some water. His aunt, cousin and uncle were ignoring him. He didn't complain. He went to the bathroom at took long shower. He was never allowed to stay that long in the bathroom. Was this what freedom feels like?

Harry shook his head. He heard what McGonagall said about the blood wards and coming back to Privet Drive every summer. It was not exactly freedom but if the Dursleys continued on ignoring him he would not complain. At least not yet. Harry said good night to his familiars and went to bed. Thinking about house elves and treacle tart he fell asleep.

.

.

Harry woke up, opened his eyes and saw a pair of huge blue eyes looking at him.

"Master Harry is awake! I bring Master Harry breakfast!" Harry got up and saw a tray with sausages, bacon, toasts and scrambled eggs. There was a jug with some juice and a glass. "Is that all for me?" Harry asked surprised at the amount of food.

"Yes, Master Harry must be eating a lot! Master Harry is growing!"

"What is your name?"

"I'm Dixie, Master Harry," said elf excitedly "I am serving Master Harry during summer."

"Nice to meet you Dixie." Harry smiled at the elf. "What kind of juice is that, Dixie?"

"It is pumpkin juice, Master Harry," chirped elf "it is very healthy."

"Thank you, Dixie. Are you going to wait till I finish or will you come back later to get the tray?"

"I be taking tray when I come with lunch, Master Harry. Unless Master Harry calls me earlier."

When elf disappeared with a 'pop' Harry started eating. It was delicious. After he was so full he could burst. He went to the bathroom and dressed in his second hand muggle clothes. He needed to buy some clothes that would actually fit him. He pocketed some muggle money and was about to leave when he got brilliant idea. He took out quill and parchment from desk drawer and scribbled a letter.

_Dear Mr. Diggle,_

_I don't know if you remember but two years ago we met at the muggle market place in London. You gave me my first ever birthday present. Now that I have a means to communicate with outside world I would like to thank you very much. You couldn't possibly imagine how much your gift changed my life. I'm very grateful. This summer I got my Hogwarts letter. If not for the books I received from you I wouldn't even know what Hogwarts is. I'm in your debt and if there is anything I can do for you, Sir, I'm at your service._

_I hope this letter reaches you in good health._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Harry James Potter _

_PS My owl is a bit aggressive so I would not recommend trying to touch it or making sudden movements and etc. His name is Ragnarok._

He was putting down the quill when Ragnarok flew to him. "Take it to Mr. Diggle."

.

Harry managed to came back home before 1 o'clock. He spent all this time shopping. He bought new underwear, new trousers, new t-shirts and shirts. He bought even two sweaters. People at shop were staring at him. It's not every day young boy comes all alone to buy a whole new wardrobe. Harry had so many bags he had to take taxi home. When he was getting out of taxi his aunt saw him. Petunia seemed to be outraged but said nothing.

Dixie appeared with lunch and dessert. Treacle tart was Harry's favourite. Harry was surprised to learn that Dixie would be doing his laundry and cleaning his room, not that he mind.

He pocketed Rama, picked "History of Magic", and went to the garden deciding that the snake could use some fresh air. He spent most of his afternoon reading while snake was slithering in the grass pretending to be hunting invisible rats.

Harry came back to his room for dinner. While eating he was wondering if the Dursleys manage to ignore him till the end of summer. He was curious especially about Dudley. Sure, he seemed scared of that Snape guy, even Petunia was looking frightened but will it be enough to keep them away from Harry for the rest of the summer? If Petunia knew Professor Snape, does that mean his mother knew Snape too? He took some cookies Dixie brought as a peace offering and went down to the living room. The Dursleys sat watching TV. He put the plate on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to aunt Petunia. Dudley was staring at the cookies. Harry made inviting gesture while taking one cookie for himself (in case they thought cookies were poisoned). Uncle Vernon was looking at the TV with such intensity that Harry expected the TV to explode. However aunt Petunia was looking straight at him through narrowed eyes.

"Aunt Petunia. I wanted to ask about Professor Snape." Dudley paled and dropped a cookie.

"You seemed to know him so I wonder if he knew my mother." Aunt Petunia scowled.

"They were friends. Both freaks. Snape lived near our family home. His father was a drunk who got violent often. Snape was poor and always looked hideous. He was disgusting boy but your stupid mother liked him. She hanged around with him often before they went to the freaky school of yours."

Harry didn't count on his aunt's objectiveness. All he cared for was the fact that Professor Snape knew his mother and even was friends with her before they went to Hogwarts. He took the now empty plate and went back to his room. If Professor Snape knew his mother and they went to school around the same time he should also know his father. Were they friends too?

Ragnarok was already waiting for Harry. Mr. Diggle was happy that his gift was useful to Harry and offered to answer any questions Harry may have. He also warned Harry that he should write warnings about Ragnarok's behaviour on the top of the letter not at the end, as now his finger was heavily bandaged. Mr. Diggle was also glad to inform that only his finger fell victim to Harry's owl so Harry shouldn't worry too much.

Harry couldn't help but giggle while he was petting his owl. "I wonder, Ragnarok, who is more menacing, you or Professor Snape."

.

.

The next morning Harry spent reading his textbooks and making notes. In the afternoon he went to buy a lot of muggle sweets. He wanted to send some to his new friend, Neville. He bought many, **many** mars bars and even gave few to Dudley.

In the evening he wrote a letter to Neville telling him about McGonagall's visit, his new room, Dixie, Professor Snape, Rama and whatever interesting he read about. This time he put the warning on the top of the letter hoping that Neville would attend Hogwarts with all his fingers intact.

He spent the rest of July and half of August exchanging letters with Neville and some with Mr. Diggle. He read a lot and finished most of his school books. Dixie now had a habit of leaving cookies or treacle tart and pumpkin juice between lunch and dinner time. Sometimes Harry shared his cookies with Dudley. It was very peaceful. But peace was never meant to last.

One day when Harry was reading book in the garden and Rama was slithering hidden away in bushes, Ragnarok flew to him with another letter from Neville. Unfortunately uncle Vernon was coming back from work and saw the owl. He walked toward Harry, his face getting redder with each step. "HOW DARE YOU…" He didn't get to finish. Ragnarok was already in the air. Probably the most vindictive owl on the planet decided to attack Mr. Dursley with claws and beak. Mr. Dursley needed stitches and felt like a fool when he had to explain to the nurse about very aggressive stray cat. He wasn't happy to hear that some of the scars may never fade away completely. In the next 7 years Mr. Dursley never managed to finish any sentence starting with "how dare you" in the presence of Harry Potter.

.

.

In the evening of August 31 Harry heard someone knocking. He opened the door and saw Dudley. He let his cousin in and offered him some cookies. Dudley sat on his bed looking slightly uncomfortable and a little bit scared (especially of Ragnarok who was never locked in his cage). "Mom sent me to ask you if you need us to drive you to the King's Cross station. We will be driving nearby on our way to Smeltings"

"Will there be enough space for my trunk and owl's cage?" Harry asked quite surprised with their generous (in the Dursleys' scale) offer.

"There should be." Dudley said while reaching for the sixth cookie.

"Sure. It would be nice."

When Dudley left Harry resumed packing his things. Tomorrow he would be at Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 3: Trains, hats and nitwits

CHAPTER THREE – Trains, Hats and Nitwits

.

.

Ten days before the start of new term Professor Severus Snape visited Deputy Headmistress.

"Hello, Severus. What brings you here?"

Severus sat dawn on a chair in front of McGonagall's desk

"You visited Mr. Potter and his family" said the man and looked at the witch expectantly.

"It wasn't very pleasant, Severus. His family love him as much as you loved James."

"Did you konck some sense into Petunia?"

"Yes, Severus. Harry has now his own bedroom with actual bed and furniture. He's being fed and watched by a house elf. He's all right now. Dixie didn't report anything worrying, so I think it's safe to assume that the Dursleys are ignoring Mr. Potter. Of course, there was one incident with his uncle and his owl. Mr. Potter's owl is rather unforgiving and now Mr. Dursley's face bears a few scars to prove it."

"What is Mr. Potter like? I don't think I can deal with another Gryffindor, arrogant Potter."

"Don't worry, Severus. He might be more like his mother than father."

Severus stood up and said "I would prefer him to be his own person and not resemble any of them."Then he left leaving very surprised McGonagall behind.

.

.

.

Harry arrived at King's Cross early. He was the first student to enter Hogwarts Express. Neville was to come early too. They both wanted to avoid the crowd. Harry chose the last compartment at the end of the train, sat down next to the window and waited for Neville. It took ten more minutes for Mrs. Longbottom to appear on the platform with her grandson. Harry saw Neville saying good bye to his grandmother. He stood up to help the boy with the trunk. Few minutes later they were both sitting comfortably in their compartment.

Neville smiled at Harry. "It's good to see you again, Harry. Where is your owl?"

"I told Ragnarok to fly to Hogwarts in the morning. My uncle hates the bird." Harry grinned. "I can't blame him really. He still have the scars on his face." Neville giggled. "Do you have your toad with you?"

Neville shook his head. "No, I decided to not bring Trevor to Hogwarts. He's more trouble than he's worth. How is Rama?"

"He's still sleeping. He ate a rat last night. Food always makes him lazy."

Harry stood up and closed the curtains. Platform was getting crowded now. "Is your grandmother still upset that you wanted your own wand?"

Neville frowned. "Yes, she is. You were right though. After I got the new wand I had no problems with the simple spells. I never stood up to my grandmother before but it was worth it. How did you know that it was my father's wand that was to be blamed for my inability to cast spells properly?"

"When I went to Ollivanders to get my wand, Mr. Ollivander said that it's the wand that chooses the wizard. I had to try many wands before one worked for me. I figured that if your wand did not choose you it could be useless and not produce even sparks." Neville nodded.

"When grandmother took me to Diagon Alley she left me alone in front of the shop. She was very angry and thought I won't have the courage to enter Ollivanders alone. I told Mr. Ollivander that she wanted me to use my father's wand and not have one of my own. Mr. Ollivander was furious and gave me the wand for free. It's willow with phoenix feather."

Harry smiled at the blond boy sitting in front of him. Neville was very shy and very insecure. His family wasn't perfect. Mrs. Longbottom demanded that he follow his father's footsteps but Neville had different interests. Harry in his letters encouraged Neville to be more independent and stand up to her.

"Neville, are you still worried that you won't be sorted to Gryffindor?"

"A little bit. I know it doesn't matter and I should get sorted to the house I'm most suited for… But my father was Gryffindor and so was my grandmother. I think most of my family were in Gryffindor. Gran said that you parents were Gryffindors too."

"Really? I don't feel the need to be sorted to the same house my parents were in. Which house would **you** like to get sorted into?"

"I think… Hufflepuff." The thought about being in Hufflepuff made Neville smile.

"You mentioned in your letters that you are on friendly terms with your cousin. Did you forgive him for his bullying?"

"Some of it was not his blame, but my aunt's and uncle's. He was brought up that way, but he still can be saved, I think. I have to live there for next few years so I'd rather not have him as my enemy. We talked about 'freaks'. I told him that his aunt was a witch but his mother wasn't and there is a chance for his child to be magical. I think it opened his eyes. The cookies I fed him with helped too." Neville laughed.

The door to their compartment opened. Standing there was small boy dressed already in school robes. He had crazy mop of dark blond hair and blue eyes. Harry noticed that the boy was shorter then him. During the summer Harry grew a lot. Thanks to the food Dixie fed him with, he was no longer scrawny but he still wasn't as tall as Neville.

"Hello," said the boy "would you mind if I sit here?" The boy looked from Harry to Neville. They both smiled at him and Neville invited him in.

"What is your name?" Harry asked and offered his hand. "I'm Harry Potter and this is Neville Longbottom."

"I'm Louis Rukin, but my parents and cousins call me Tama." He shook Harry's and Neville's hands and then sit down next to Neville.

"I'm from France," said Louis. "My father is British. He's a wizard. My mother is French. She's a muggle. Dad asked me whether I wanted to go to Hogwarts or _Beauxbatons. I picked Hogwarts because dad went there. He was a Hufflepuff._"

Harry thought the boy was very friendly. He reminded Harry of Dixie. He was small, he smiled all the time and talked excitedly. Neville told about his family and the fact that they were all in Gryffindor, but he felt like Hufflepuff. Harry said he could be sorted anywhere and still be happy to attend Hogwarts.

Something meowed in Louis bag. "Oh! I forgot about you." Tama took out the cat. It was huge black Norwegian Forest cat. It looked gigantic because Tama was so tiny. "His name is Tonto."

The door to their compartment opened again and girl stepped in. She had long blond hair and a dreamy smile. The Boys welcomed her to their compartment. Her name was Luna Lovegood and she was a little strange in Harry's opinion, but he liked her anyway. Her father was the editor of 'The Quibbler' magazine. Soon after Luna entered their compartment Hogwarts Express left the station.

Half of the journey they chatted away about their lives and expectations. Luna talked about her father and 'The Quibbler' a lot. Neville admired her for being so openly different and that she wasn't afraid to show who she truly was. He realized he had a lot to learn from her and from Harry.

Suddenly the door opened with a squeak and a girl with brown bushy hair stood there.

"I'm Hermione Granger and who are you?" The Boys looked surprised, but Luna was too busy petting Tonto to pay attention. They said their names anyway. Harry was last to introduce himself "Harry Potter".

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark_ _Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._"

"I know. I wish I weren't." Hermione ignored his comment and kept talking. "I knew you'd be starting first year now so I was looking for you on the train." Harry grimaced. "Have you tried any spells? I've tried a few simple ones just for practice. It all worked for me. My parents are muggles so I was very surprised when I got my letter. I've learned all our course books by heart, of course. Do you know what house you'll be in? I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. I heard Dumbledore was Gryffindor. I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad…"

Harry was surprised. "You learnt all the books by heart so it should be safe to assume you like books and knowledge. Isn't Ravenclaw the best house for people who love knowledge? Why do you want to be Gryffindor?

"It's the house that has most noble people. The people that matter. Heroes. Great, courageous wizards and witches. Of course I love reading books but it's not like I wouldn't be able to read in Gryffindor. Hufflepuffs are said to be irrelevant and Slytherins to be evil. Well… you better change, I expect we will be arriving soon." And with that she left.

Harry thought it was foolish to think that a house would make her something she was not. Neville was thinking pretty much the same. Tama was shocked, his father was not irrelevant! Luna raised her eyes from the newest Quibbler issue and spoke.

"It's very common misconception. People think that Hufflepuffs are lazy and are not meant to achieve anything. Ravenclaws love only their books and Slytherins are considered evil because of Voldemort. Many Slytherins were Voldemort's followers, but not only Slytherins. I'm sure there was at least one Gryffindor among them. We can't really blame her though. She's from muggle world. She's just repeating what she heard from other narrow-minded people. She needs to learn to not believe in everything books or people say." The Boys nodded in agreement.

The train slowed and finally stopped. They stepped on a dark platform. There was a gigantic man calling first years to him. They followed him through the narrow path to the lake. The four of them shared a boat. They all gasped when they spotted Hogwarts. The castle was magnificent.

Hagrid left them with Professor McGonagall. They followed her to the chamber where she welcomed them to Hogwarts and explained the sorting. All students formed a line and followed Mrs. McGonagall into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands of candles floating below the bewitched ceiling that looked like the sky outside. There was four long tables, each occupied by students of certain house. At the top of the hall was a table where the professors were sitting. Harry looked at the professors table. There are about eighteen people and still some seats were not occupied. Professor with long black hair was staring straight at him. Harry smiled to him. The man did not smile back.

Mrs. McGonagall brought a hat and a stool. After the house sang its song, the sorting began.

The first student to try the hat was Hannah Abbott. She was a pink-faced girl with blond hair and she was sorted to Hufflepuff.

Harry felt Neville slightly shaking behind him. Harry guessed he was still afraid of what his grandmother would say if he wasn't sorted to Gryffindor.

Next was Franz Blumenthal, a tall boy with dark auburn hair. A Gryffindor. Susan and Johnathan Bones were sorted to Hufflepuff. Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw, but Lavender Brown became first girl to be sorted to Gryffindor. Every time someone was sorted there was explosion of cheers and clapping from the table of the house which gained another student. Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin then Justin Finch-Fletchey became a Hufflepuff. Samus Finnigan went to Gryffindor. Herbert Garrot and Anthony Goldstein went to Ravenclaw. Hermione Granger after three minutes of sitting on the stool was sorted to Gryffindor. Harry heard somewhere behind him a boy complaining about her sorting. Daphne Greengrass became a Slytherin and then Frauke Herman was sorted to Ravenclaw. Druella Hollingberry went to Hufflepuff. Abraxas Howsham became another Ravenclaw. Kaiko Kurosawa, small Asian girl, went to Gryffindor. Neville was next. Harry had his fingers crossed.

"Hufflepuff!"

Neville was both bewildered and happy. He forgot to take off the hat from his head and had to come back from Hufflepuff table to give the hat to Luna.

"Ravenclaw!" Luna was smiling and skipped to the Ravenclaw table.

Next was Ernie Macmillan who became a Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy, a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair and very pale complexion, became a Slytherin and was soon followed by Theodore Nott to the Slytherin table. Ollivander twins, Florreta and Florian went to Ravenclaw. Pansy Parkinson became a Slytherin, Padma Patil a Hufflepuff and her sister Parvati a Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter!" The Great Hall was silent. Harry, who was calm before now became nervous. He stepped forward and sat on the stool.

"Oh, yes. Yes. I know just were to sort you." Harry hear the voice whispering.

"Slytherin!"

Harry smiled at Mrs. McGonagall who seemed to be in shock and walked to Slytherin table. He sat down and waited for the sorting to continue. The house of Slytherin was so surprised that no one remembered to clap. Harry didn't mind. The sorting was no longer quiet affair. Older Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were whispering, most likely about Harry's sorting. Slytherins just sat stunned.

Ember Riversdale, who was next after Harry went also to Slytherin and sat beside him.

Harry was happy when hat sorted Louis to Slytherin. Toma smiled at Harry and sat opposite him. There were only three boys left to be sorted. Eduardus Slughorn became a Slytherin, Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley went to Gryffindor.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Bleat! Numskull! Nip! Dungarees! Thank you!" He sat down and everybody clapped. The food appeared. The feast began.

Harry looked at the very confused Toma and said "That's going to be entertaining. Our Headmaster seems to be a nutcase." Louis smiled weakly. The boy sitting to the Harry's right laughed hearing his comment.

"Yes, he is a bit mad. I'm Amycus Blake, 6th year, prefect."

"Harry Potter, first year, obviously." Harry smiled.

"Amycus, could you tell us about professors?" Toma asked.

"From left. Rubeus Hagrid. He's keeper of keys and grounds of Hogwarts and assistant professor. He helps the man on his right with practical Magical Fauna classes. The man is called Conrad Reznikov and he's 'Magical Fauna' professor. Next to him sits Nathan Hawthorn, who teaches Rituals. You won't have that class until 6th year. The elderly lady is Helena Peach she teaches all healing classes. You will have Introduction to Healing during the second term. The old wizard with long grey hair sitting on her right is Alban Swindells. He teaches CAT."

First years looked at him with befuddlement. "Don't you worry it's not a study about cats. CAT stands for Culture, Ancestry and Tradition. The bald man with a nose resembling hawk's beak is Calvin Picking. He's History of Magic teacher. The lady on his right is Tamara Woody. She works for ministry but teaches 5th, 6th and 7th years, business and economy on weekends. It's not obligatory subject but very useful. Thadeus Lemaine, the middle aged man with auburn hair teaches Magic Theory. He has very unpleasant character. Next to him sits probably our new Defence and Dark Arts teacher. I haven't seen him before. Next is Lugon Bracegirdle. He teaches one of the hardest Hogwarts courses - Descriptive Magic. The crazy lady on Headmasters right is Sybil Trelawney, Divination teacher. You can pick this subject after your second year but it's useless and I wouldn't recommend it. The chubby young witch next to Trelawney is Charity Burbage – Muggle Studies. If you have no idea about muggles you should take this course. It's available after you complete your 2nd year. The witch wearing dark purple robes with long black hair is Septima Vector. She's Arithmancy teacher, also available after 2nd year. Aurora Sinistra is the woman next to her. She will be teaching you Astronomy. The tiny old man beside her is Filius Flitwick. He is the head of Ravenclaw and teaches charms."

Harry paid very close attention now. The man who was staring at him before sorting was sitting next to Professor Flitwick. "Next to Flitwick sits our head of house. Professor Severus Snape. He teaches all potions classes." Harry was staring at Snape. This is the man McGonagall and aunt Petunia was talking about. Harry could see why some people could find him intimidating. "He hates Gryffindors and will never berate Slytherin in other houses presence. It makes everyone think he favours our house and we can get away with everything. It's a lie."

"Who is the witch next to Professor McGonagall" asked Harry.

"So you know McGonagall? She doesn't like Slytherins. She's the head of Gryffindor. Next to her is Pomona Sprout. Herbology teacher and the head of Hufflepuff."

Harry thought Neville was very lucky to have teacher of his favourite subject as his head of the house.

When the food disappeared Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"Few announcements! I would like to welcome Professor Aramis Nightcrawler, our new Defence and Dark Arts teacher. Also, first years should note that the forest on the grounds is dangerous and is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

.

I'm aware that canon Luna is younger than Harry. I changed her age on purpose.

Please read the warnings from prologue.

.

**If you hated something or liked something a lot, please share it with me. Your opinions are important.  
><strong>

**I promise next chapter to be longer and contain things I omitted in previous chapters.**

** Next chapter should be posted in 2015 so Happy New Year to all my readers. **


	5. Chapter 4: Defeated, not Dead

CHAPTER FOUR - Defeated, not Dead

Hogwarts. Huge, beautiful castle. Hundreds of students who knew the stories about the-boy-who-lived but nothing about Harry. Library with thousands of volumes about all branches of magic and possibly every culture. It was a start of new life for Harry. His old life was fading away during the summer but now, he didn't even remember being sad and lonely scrawny little Harry who prayed for reason to continue his miserable existence in the cupboard under the stairs. The moment he knew about magic he felt happiness and hope. It was then he swore to himself to be dedicated to his studies when the time comes. The moment he got the letter he promised to never let anyone hurt or use him the way his aunt and uncle did. He no longer felt like useless and worthless freak. The Dursleys were irrelevant and so insignificant. They words held no value. No matter what lies would leave their mouths Harry knew now that he was valuable, he was important and his life was no longer to be put aside ever again. Harry was determined to make several good friends, people he could trust. They would work together and become great, independent minds, force to be reckoned with.

Harry had to stop his musing. They arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room which was behind a stone wall. There was nothing unusual about it, but if one looked closely he would notice little carved snakes on the stones. The common room was huge, full of dark green couches and armchairs. There were four fireplaces, several tables with chairs and lots of snake sculptures on the walls. The best thing about the common room was that the windows looked out into the depths of the Great Lake. It's was awesome. Harry heard Toma whispering to no one in particular "Wicked! We are pirates!" and grinned. They looked around for maybe three minutes before Professor appeared.

"Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Professor Severus Snape. I'm your guardian during your stay at Hogwarts. Slytherin…" He stopped and looked straight at Harry," is the house for people with potential to be great, ambition and **discipline**. I expect you to respect your house, look after each other and pay attention to your classes. Bullying among snakes is not accepted and will be severely punished, so behave yourselves. If you have any problems or questions, or need my help then you can come to my office. But if it can wait, please don't bother me on Sunday."

"Now, the corridor on your right leads to girls' dormitories, corridor on your left leads to boys' dormitories. The door in the middle leads to study room. The seventh years have their rooms at the end of the corridors, first years near the entrance. Each dormitory complex consists of three rooms with a shower and a toilet each and one big bathroom. Each bedroom has two beds. All three rooms are to your disposition but the arrangements we set now will be permanent, so choose carefully."

Draco wasn't happy. He was supposed to be the most prominent first year student in Slytherin. Unfortunately not only the-boy-who-lived was sorted to Slytherin, but also Eduardus Slughorn, the grandson of well-known Potion Master whose connections could rival his father's. Of course, he couldn't let them know that he felt insecure so when it came to choosing bedrooms he demanded to have room only for himself. He chose the first room on the left, entered and with a sneer closed the door.

Harry picked the room on his right. Tama followed him. Now, there were only two boys left. They looked at each other and both entered the room next to Draco's.

Harry looked around the room. In front of two huge windows stood two dark mahogany desks with chairs. There were two four poster beds on the right, two wardrobes and two tall bookshelves on the left. In the middle of the room was small coffee table and two armchairs standing on a dark green rug. Hogwarts' cobblestone walls added to the incredible atmosphere of Slytherin rooms.

Harry sat on his bed with wide grin. He loved it! When Harry got up and started unpacking, Tama was already snoring quietly. He hummed a muggle song he heard on the radio while they were driving to King's Cross. He liked the lyrics.

_One waits in the dark  
>While the other seeks light<br>But they both have hearts  
>That break in the night<em>

_Come away, come away darling_  
><em>Look at how we are<em>  
><em>See ourselves reflected in a river<em>  
><em>Guess that's the hardest part<em>

_On and on and on my love_  
><em>Agree to disagree<em>  
><em>Under the surface it's role universal<em>  
><em>The opposites decree<em>  
><em>We're both in tune<em>  
><em>When we're chasing the moon<em>  
><em>But under the sun I'm hunted just like you *<em>

It took half an hour before Harry was ready to go to bed.

He fell asleep with Rama curled on his pillow.

Harry woke up very early and got dressed. It was too early for breakfast in the Great Hall. He decided to go visit Dixie. Before September 1st, she told Harry how to find Hogwarts kitchen so he could visit her often. The kitchen was huge. There were five tables that seemed to be exact copies of those from the Great Hall. Harry didn't stay unnoticed for long. He heard Dixie's happy squeak and several elves were inviting him in while the others were preparing his plate and food. Dixie was very happy to see him. He chatted for a while and promised to come visit often and bring friends.

Harry really liked house elves. People can be good or bad but one could never go wrong with a house elf. They were loveable caring creatures always happy to help or chat. Before he came to Hogwarts he considered Dixie a part of his family. Now, his family got bigger. There were so many elves he was not able to count them all. _"The more the merrier"_ thought Harry and smiled.

After lunch first year students had their very first class. It had no name which was quite unusual. Amycus said it's only for the first year students. He couldn't say anything more because it was introduced last year so he didn't have the chance to take part in it. It was on Saturdays and all houses had the class together.

Harry made one wrong turn on his way and was one of the last students to reach the class. The whole chamber was filled with first years from all the houses. They sat in silence. They didn't know what to expect. Suddenly the door burst open and man with dark auburn hair walked in. His hair caught Harry's attention. Wasn't he supposed to teach Magic Theory? Professor Thadeus Lemaine stopped in the middle of the chamber and glared at the students.

"I'm not happy to be here." He scanned the chamber and looked at every student like he was trying to asses if there is at least one worthy of his time.

"It's not my class to teach but Professor Quirrell thinks he is entitled to more holidays than the rest of staff. For the first month I'm the one to take his place." He went to blackboard and scribbled his name.

"This course is supposed to teach you how to control your magic to the best of your abilities. How to feel and use it without a wand, make sure it's flowing through you the way it should. Some may wonder, what is the point of learning that if you have wands and spells and there is no need to make an effort. Just wave your wand and shout the spell! If there is anyone here who thinks that, well, there is the door. I'm sure Headmaster will arrange the train to take you back home before dinner." He spoke in really angry manner. Harry almost felt guilty even if it wasn't his blame that Professor Quirrell failed to realize that the term starts 1st September not 1st October.

"Now, let's begin with a small presentation," he said and set himself on fire. Some students gasped, some were too stunned to produce any vocal reaction and some looked like they thought about getting a bucket of water. Harry looked at the Professor with curiosity in his eyes.

"When you have full control of your magic and the force behind it, and if you are more powerful than average wizard, you can do almost anything, change parts of your body, affect the weather, make your hair grow, make the seed grow into mature plant in a blink of an eye, or set fire to your skin and not get burnt. But then of course, most of you will be happy to not exhaust themselves to death by trying with no success. For most of you, the biggest achievement will be levitating small object on short distance without a wand." He stopped speaking when he noticed Daphne's hand in the air.

"Yes?"

"What is the point of learning how to set oneself on fire?"

"Miss..."

"Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass."

"Miss. Greengrass. Don't you have imagination? If there is a fire and your cat is still somewhere out there, would you spend possibly an hour trying to put it down and burn your cat, or maybe would you prefer to walk into the flames right away to save your cat? Obviously, if you make the flames not hurt your skin it won't hurt your cat either, if you wish so. **This** is very childish example for a child like you Miss. Greengrass. One could use the same trick and save himself from _fiendfyre_." He looked at Daphne with disdain. "I doubt you are able to produce that kind of power so don't fret. No one will expect you to get yourself aflame. This class is not to teach you how to do that but to unlock your magical potential. You have to learn how to focus your magic flow to make the spell casting easier and more powerful. If one does not know how to use his magic correctly then his spell casting will be affected and spells will fail him."

Some students felt like laughing at Daphne but no one dared to make any sound. Professor Lemaine smiled, but it was a very nasty smile.

"Five points from Slytherin for disturbing the lesson." Some Gryffindors snickered. "And five from Gryffindor for each snicker. I expect silence and your undivided attention! This is not a floor show. If you think something was funny you should laugh once the lesson is over."

"Now, each of you will get a glass globe. Each of you have to change it. You can melt it, give it legs, and make it bark or make something appear inside it. It's up to you. To succeed you have to focus on the globe then call your magic, focus it inside you and then release it with clear intent behind it. If you managed to keep constant flow your globe will keep changing. But I will be satisfied if on your first day you manage just one change with one release. It takes a lot of practice. Start."

The moment Professor Lemaine finished speaking globes appeared in front of every student. Hermione's hand went up in the air. Harry thought that Hermione had no instinct of self-preservation. Whatever she wanted to ask didn't matter, Professor ignored her hand and took a seat behind the desk in the middle of the chamber and started reading the paper.

"No questions. Do what I told you to do. Failure in doing so will result in point loss and detention."

Harry looked at Neville who sat beside him. He looked a little bit nervous, but stared at the globe with determination. "You need to relax Neville or it may not work" whispered Harry. Neville looked at him and nodded. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a minute and then focused on his globe again. Tama, who sat on Harry's right, was staring at the globe with his nose almost touching it, his hands in the air and odd grimace on his face. Harry grinned and looked at his own globe.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to feel the magic. It took him five minutes to feel the familiar tingling and the next fifteen to make it more intense. When he thought he focused enough of magic (he had no idea if he was doing anything right) he opened his eyes and looked at the globe. Deciding that he wants to melt the globe and turn it into a snake and later maybe make it slither on his desk, he released the magic. Nothing happened. If he touched the globe he would notice it was a little bit warmer. He tried again, this time he didn't stop focusing when the tingling was intense. He held the magic until it itched him. He released it all at once. That was mistake. The globe melted and what was once his globe hit the blackboard with extreme force.

Professor Lemaine jumped on his seat as the melted globe swished above his head.

"Succeeded attempt at changing the globe, failed assassination attempted on me. Who is the owner of that melted mess?" Professor Lemaine seemed amused. Harry raised his hand and spoke.

"It's mine, Sir. I didn't intend to make it into a melted glass bullet, Sir. I wanted to melt and reshape it. It was not my intention to assassinate anyone during my first class at Hogwarts."

"Not during the first class, yes, that makes us all feel safe. But we should not get used to it if Mr. Potter intentions will not be as innocent during any other class but first." He waved his wand and Harry's globe was back on his desk. "I would be happy with just melted globe, but if you insist on reshaping it then you will stay here as long as it takes you to reshape it." Professor sat down and came back to reading his paper.

"You will all stay here as long as it takes for each of you to have any visible change in your globes. So if you want to sleep tonight then I suggest you follow Mr. Potter example and start making an effort.

Harry looked around and noticed that he was the only one to get anything done. Some people including Hermione were glaring daggers at him. Luna had her eyes closed and was waving her hands above her globe. Harry thought for a second he noticed a red spark there. Neville was still busy trying to focus enough magic to make a change. Toma… Toma didn't move from his initial position. Harry thought it must be very uncomfortable. Feeling Professor's gaze on him he closed his eyes and started gathering magic. This time he was releasing it gradually and his globe started melting slowly and reshaping. It took two long minutes to shape it into a snake. Harry felt exhausted. Holding control of raw magic for that long was very difficult. He closed his eyes, relaxed and thought about Rama. He left him on his bed in dormitory. He was wondering what the snake was up to when he heard Professor speaking.

"Impressive, Mr. Potter." Harry opened his eyes and saw Professor standing in front of his desk. He looked at his desk and noticed that his glass snake was filled with black, grey and red smoke resembling the colouring of Rama. "You can leave now. For the extra effort you put in your work 10 points to Slytherin."

Harry was glad he didn't mention that he also wanted to make his snake slither on his desk. He wouldn't manage that if just reshaping it made him feel so exhausted. He kept quiet about the smoke not being intentional, stood up and left. He decided to wait for Neville. Three minutes later the door opened and Ember walked out. The girl intrigued him. She had long dark blond hair, blue-green eyes and she never smiled. She reminded him of Luna. She was quiet, always in the shadows ad she didn't seem to care what anyone thinks, simply kept on being herself. Harry liked that kind of people, swimming against the current.

"What did you change your globe into?"

"I set it on fire." She always spoke quietly. Almost like a whisper. "Do you want something from me or can I leave?" She was looking at her shoes. She rarely looked people in the eye.

"Yes. I want you to stay and meet Luna and Neville. Hopefully Tama will be done soon with whatever sorcery he's trying to pull off. I want to take you all somewhere." He heard her chuckle quietly.

They stood five minutes in silence. Next one to leave the classroom was Neville. He smiled at Harry and introduced himself to Ember.

"I thought I would not get any sleep tonight. He didn't give us any clues how to do it! I'm still not sure how I managed to make feathers appear inside the globe. Are you as exhausted as I am?"

Ember nodded while Harry spoke. "Yeah. It wasn't easy. Do you think Tama or Luna will be done anytime soon?"

"Luna should be done soon. When I was leaving Tama still looked like a statue so it's hard to say."

It took another ten minutes for the door to open again. Tama walked out followed by a Gryffindor.

Tama grinning widely skipped towards them. "Do you know what my globe turned into? It turned into me staring at the globe! It's ridiculous really. I just wanted it to change into anything really. Professor said there should be an intent behind the release. I didn't consider how detailed the intent should be. It took me an hour to figure out that I might need to be a little bit more specific. Oh! Luna is done too. She should be out soon. Professor was inspecting the puff of smoke she turned her globe into."

The Gryffindor boy was unsure if he should just stand there and wait for Gryffindors or make friends with the group of Slytherins and Hufflepuff. Before he made up his mind, Luna walked out of the classroom and the whole group left.

Harry took them to the kitchens and introduced them to Dixie and the other house elves. They didn't stay long otherwise they would be too full to eat the dinner. House elves don't take no for an answer when they offer you food.

Dinner was a quiet affair. More than half of the first year students were not present. Harry suspected that they were still locked in the classroom with Professor Lemaine. To his surprise Hermione was one of those students. He thought it was unusual for someone who got all the spells right on the first try to not manage it during the class. Unless she was lying on the train but he didn't think that was the case.

After dinner Harry was caught by Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, Headmaster wants to see you. Follow me."

.

.

Headmaster's office was large circular room full of odd instruments and books. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. Behind huge desk sat Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, Harry!" Headmaster smiled at Harry, his blue eyes were sparkling.

"Good evening Headmaster." Harry took a seat in front of Headmaster's desk. It was then he spotted the phoenix. He gaped shamelessly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "My phoenix always gets that reaction out of people. His name is Fawkes."

"He's beautiful, Sir," said Harry still staring at the magnificent bird.

"I heard you have familiar as well." Harry turned his gaze to Headmaster.

"Yes, Sir. A snake called Rama and an owl named Ragnarok."

"Ah, I'm well acquainted with your owl. He's quite ferocious. Is your snake as intense?"

"No, Sir. Rama is silly. He likes singing, sleeping longer than any cat, and pretending to have imaginary prey." Dumbledore chuckled but his smile did not reach his eyes.

"How do you like Hogwarts, Harry?"

"I love it. Hogwarts is amazing, Sir," said Harry grinning widely.

"I have to admit that your sorting surprised many, including me. We all thought you will end up in Gryffindor like your parents. Why do you think sorting hat put you in Slytherin?" Harry's eyes glittered with annoyance.

"I've noticed that people made a big deal out of my sorting. I find it ridiculous. Sir, I'm not my parents. I don't even remember them. I was probably put in Slytherin, because my favourite colour is green, I think before I act and I like snakes." Harry paused. "I don't understand, why people think that the silly school houses that should encourage friendly competition and allow students to be together with other children with similar traits, are so important. One could almost think that the house defines you for life. It's all rubbish, Headmaster. It's the life experience and our choices that makes us, not the school house. Why exactly is Slytherin so bad?"

Dumbledore eyed Harry carefully. "I believe it's because of Voldemort. He was a Slytherin, Harry, and so were his followers."

"Only Slytherins? There was no single Gryffindor or Ravenclaw in his ranks?"

"There could be, yes…" Harry didn't let Dumbledore to finish his sentence.

"I'm aware that Voldemort was a Slytherin, but so was Merlin and so am I." Harry gave a thin smile. "Sir, do you meet with all first year students or am I exception?"

"No, Harry. But I thought you might like to talk to me. I knew your parents and I was the one to place you with your aunt the night they were killed." Harry's eyes shined with cold fire. "I heard from Professor McGonagall that your childhood was not as pleasant as I hoped it to be. But it was dark times. We didn't know who we could trust. It was a big mess. You were safe with your aunt."

"The blood wards?" Dumbledore's eyes grew wide with surprise. "I heard about them from Professor McGonagall. I'd like to know more details."

"The night your parents were killed, I believe, your mother gave her life for you. I used her act of love to create the blood wards around the Privet Drive 4. They will be intact as long as your aunt loves you and you call the place home." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"My aunt does not love me. She doesn't even like me. I've stopped calling Privet Drive my home long time ago. Is it possible for you to be mistaken? Maybe the wards are not based on love but acceptance or duty or something not exactly related to fluffy love? Would they malfunction if they were?"

"Perhaps," said Dumbledore reluctantly.

"Sir, do you think I could visit my parents' graves?" Dumbledore frowned.

"I'm afraid that impossible Harry. We never found the bodies." Harry tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure they are dead?"

"Yes, Harry. They loved you very much. They were in hiding when they were betrayed."

"Betrayed, Sir?"

"Their house were under Fidelius Charm. It's a complex spell that conceals a secret inside a single living soul – Secret Keeper. Location protected by such spell is invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof. Only their Secret Keeper could lead the Voldemort to their hideout. Lily and James trusted wrong person."

"I see." Harry was staring at his hands. "At least Voldemort is dead." Dumbledore's eyes lost their spark.

"I think, Harry, that Voldemort is not really dead. He was defeated that night, but not killed. He will be back."

"It should not surprise me," Harry sighed. "Am I expected to fight him as the-boy-who-lived?" Dumbledore's face softened. "It up to you. But we could use all the help we can get."

"I have a lot to think about. Would you mind if I leave now?"

"No, Harry. Just remember that my door is always open for you."

Harry nodded and immediately left Headmaster's office. Once he was out he called Dixie.

"Dixie, take me to Professor McGonagall's office."

.

.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall."

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. How was your first day at Hogwarts?" She smiled at him and gestured him to the chair.

"It was quite eventful, Professor," said Harry and slumped down onto the chair.

"How was your meeting with the Headmaster?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Illuminating. That's why I'm here, Professor. It seems that the blood wards around my aunt's house are mostly useless. I believe they are not enough to keep me safe." McGonagall raised her eyebrow.

"Are you sure, Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded.

"Headmaster said that Voldemort is not dead and he will come back. I don't think hiding behind faulty wards is a good idea." McGonagall flinched at the use of the Dark Lord's name.

"What do you suggest we do about it then, Mr. Potter?"

"First, I have to know if I can trust you, Professor. It's hard for me to trust adults or anyone actually. You helped me once, can I count on you?" Professor McGonagall gave a slow nod.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I was friends with your parents. I knew you as a little baby. You suffered enough. You deserve someone on your side." McGonagall said softly, "I'm willing to be that person, Harry."

"Do you mind that I'm Slytherin?" This question took Professor McGonagall by surprise. She shook her head. "No, Harry. It doesn't matter. I would like to have you among my lions, but Slytherin might serve you better. I'm willing to give you a wizard's oath to never betray your trust. I was there that night when Dumbledore left you at Privet Drive. I warned him they were terrible sort of muggles. I feel guilty that I didn't check on you before. I'm really sorry." Harry gave her blinding smile.

"It's alright. Maybe it was all for the better. I could have been spoilt kid with oversized ego if I were to grow up with loving family and all the fame. It's all in the past. I forgive you."

Professor McGonagall swore to Harry her alliance and Harry asked Dixie to bring them some tea.

Sipping his tea, Harry broke the silence "I need you, Professor, to find me an old house, far away from muggle towns, with a little bit of land. Village or just a house in a middle of nowhere. I will give you money and I want you to buy it. I came back to Privet Drive instead of staying in Leaky Cauldron, simply because being 11 years old and staying by myself would be asking for trouble. Avoiding all the grown-ups sticking their noses into my life, 'do-gooders' and Ministry would just drive me insane. Of course, if situation would not change after your visit I would escape to Diagon Alley. Now, that I know the truth about Voldemort I need more secure location. I will need you to cast Fidelius Charm with me as Secret Keeper." McGonagall's eyes grew wide, but she nodded.

"I will start looking tomorrow. You would need a house elf of your own. I think I can manage to get Dixie from the Headmaster. It's almost curfew. You should go back to your dormitory. I will inform you as soon as I find anything decent."

Harry bid her good night and left her office. Everything was going according to the plan.

.

.

_*Sophie Ellis-Bextor – "The Deer & The Wolf"_

_._

_._

Reviews are very welcome. I will answer any questions you might have as long as you are registered user.

Once again, Happy New Year!


End file.
